Definite Schematization
by SlayNKitti
Summary: The title means Certain Reduction of Scheme. This is years after season seven and this is how I would see a new future Buffy The Vampire Slayer going. There are new characters to fall in love with and an interesting twist. One chapter is all it will take.
1. Another Restless Night

**Chapter One: Another Restless Night**

Playing with her long blondish hair; the 5'4" beauty over looked the graveyard in front of her. She noticed the few new graves; 7 to be exact. She paced; her white and pink graffiti DC shoes swishing through the newly dampened grass and as the blond didn't mind the swishing noise she hated fighting after the sprinklers had been on. With a long drawn out sigh she turned back towards the graves… her blue-green eyes examined them for any sign of change; like an undead-dead hand sticking out or even a head gasping for air out of habit. No luck. However she was being watched.

"This Sucks," mumbled the blond, "Almost As Much As You Do."

"Brittany, Brittany," started out a mans voice as a figure appeared out of the darkness and in front of the blond, "Hasn't Anyone Taught You Your Manners Little Girl?"

The young blond, Brittany, squinted to look over her enemy. This was the first time she'd come face-to-face with him. His raven black hair covering his dark brown eyes; he dressed in black like most of his kind. As she gazed at him… her eyes wondered over his muscles. She observed his well-built body but it wasn't over built and she figured he must be hiding a six pack under his black button down shirt. His pale skin with just a gaze of tan made him fairly more attractive then other vampires; although what really made him attractive was his mysterious sense that also came with being a vampire. She noted his smirk and decided it was time to knock him down… a bit.

"Shame," she mimic his smirk and the accent in his voice, " I'll Have To Kill You."

A small chuckle came before his voice answered, "You're a Feisty One." With that he began to move closer to her as if the smile he just placed on his face charmed his way into her life… and bloodstream.

She however took a step back as she reached for her stake. Her nails that were painted bullet sliver scraped against the edges of the wooden stake that was stuck into her tight jean pockets. By then it was to late… he was already after her. She side-stepped him to the right which helped her dodge his attack. She stood in a fighting stance; this time she'd be ready for his attack. Her stake however remained stuck in her jean pocket. He stumbled but kept his balance as he turned to her, his brown eyes looking straight into her blue-green ones. She knew it was a tactic to make her look away and stay unfocused; so her gaze remain with his. He smiled showing the glint of his fangs; yet his forehead never wriggled.

"I'm Usually A Hi, My Name Is…," began Brittany. Her voice was filled with confidence.

The vampire rudely interrupted, "Adam."

"Then Why Did You Sign Your Notes Khaine? And Why In All The Demonology History Book Things Are You Known As Khaine?" she demanded.

The vampire smiled as he stayed in a normal conversational stance. He was non-threatened by Brittany's stance; which only seemed to make the young blonde slayer nervous. He knew she'd let her guard down sometime and decided to just reply to her questions, "Canes Are What I Like To Torture Young Ladies, Like Yourself, With. I Love the Way They Scream To Stop But Moan For More. I Like Spelling It A Bit Unusual… But My Birth Names Adam."

Brittany only could manage to blink as Khaine held a nasty smirk. She had nothing to say to what Khaine had said right now; maybe she could manage an "ew" or even "pervert" if she didn't notice 4 of the new graves were sprouting hands and morphed faces. She panicked going for the only weapon she had brought… her stake. Big mistake. Next thing she knew she was being thrown to the ground by Khaine. The back of her white and pink Skin t-shirt now wet from the dampened grass. Brittany threw a kick as he came down after her, but he had anticipated it. It was blocked and Brittany struggled under his weight that held her down. She punched at him and the air around her, which Khaine had also anticipated. He held her wrist down to the ground. Brittany screamed for help, but soon it became a shriek as Khaine placed his teeth into her neck spilling fresh blood. Brittany hands gripped the grass; pulling some of it out as she gasped for air. She began to get groggy. She felt his teeth pulling out of her skin and as her eyes rolled back; she fought death. Soon she felt blood in her mouth… his. He was turning her.


	2. Restless Night: Part Two

**Chapter Two: Another Restless Night [Part 2] **

With a gasp, Brittany jerked up, tossing the covers from her bed, and opened her eyes. It was a dream. It was just a dream… yet she still tasted his blood in her mouth."Ew…" She muttered to herself through a yawn.

"Brittany!" called a voice from the hallway. Soon appeared a petite women with long blonde hair as well. Her green eyes looked over Brittany as she began to speak again, "Good Your Awake."

"Of Course I'm Awake Mom," replied Brittany as she got out of bed, "Thanks To The Powers That Be."

Brittany's Mom looked at her with a small sigh, "They're Only Trying To Warn You."

"Well… I Have Cheerleading To Worry About And Proficiencies Not Some Stupid Khaine Or Adam Vampire," sighed Brittany. She walked over to her closet pulling out a red, white, and blue Western Warrior cheerleading outfit.

Brittany's Mom watched Brittany for a moment, "What Was The Dream About?"

"Nothing, Alright," defended Brittany as she swishes her mouth; still tasting blood.

Surprised by the reaction she got from her 16 year old daughter, the 38 year old woman watched her for a moment unsure of what to say. She took a deep breath before commenting, "You Have To Take These Things Serious. So You Won't Die."

"You Didn't Die And Vampires Still Fear You," began Brittany a bit on the huffy side, "Just Say Buffy The Vampire Slayer and they run."

Buffy couldn't deny that her daughter was right or that she still could kick some vampire ass; but she still worried about Brittany. She may carry the feared Summers last name but that would make the worst vampires come after her. Some vampires stayed away from Brittany because they respected her father, others out of confusion about if they could kill someone of their own kind. Although Brittany was never told about her father; so she wouldn't know where her extra strength came from; or all of her fathers bad deeds.

"Mom…," Brittany interrupted Buffy's thoughts, "Can You Get Me Some Orange Juice? I'm Running Late."

Buffy nodded, "Sure, Honey."

Brittany watched her mom leave and hurried up putting her cheerleading outfit on. She put her hair in a messy ponytail and barely put on make-up before she hurried downstairs. She downed the glass of orange juice leaving the glass on the kitchen counter. "Bye Mom!," yelled Brittany as she grabbed her binder and headed out the front door.

Buffy sighed a bit as concerned overwhelmed her, "Be Careful."

Brittany ran past rows of houses as she headed towards Western High School; home of the warriors. Her white Nikes pit-patting on the cement as she gained speed. Her shoes squealed as she came to a halt in front of a red Ford Mustang that had stopped in her path. She was surprised by the sudden stop until she looked in the drivers seat and saw a smiling face with brown eyes staring back at her. Brittany smiled as well, "Justin, What Are You Doing? Shouldn't You Be At Bonanza?"

"Nah," said Justin with his usual smile. His black hair was a little Mohawk and over all he reminded Brittany of a young Pierre Bouvier. The only main difference was Justin had a pair of snake bites planted in his bottom lip; that Brittany liked a whole lot.

Brittany slipped into the passenger seat of his new car. Justin's parents were rich and could afford to buy Justin a new car each year. They didn't care to much for the Summers family. Justin didn't care what his parents thought because his friendship with Brittany had showed him many things. He knew about the vampires, the demons, and the dark forces. He even brought doughnuts when they researched late; which Brittany thought was so sweet.

"Why Not?" asked Brittany through her smile.

Justin gave a chuckle before he responded, "Rather Have Fun."

"Fun," giggled Brittany, "What Kind Of Fun?"

Justin shook his head and pressed the gas petal down so it scrapped metal causing the binder that sat on Brittany's lap to fly up and hit her stomach.


	3. Bloody Footprints

**Chapter Three: Bloody Footprints**

Black compact boots clicked over the rug with blood stains and stop midway hitting fresh blood.

"Please," begged a girl who didn't look legal. Her mascara was half way down her cheek as well as her tears. Blood dripped from her mouth and into her long dark brown hair with caramel highlights. It was a bit tangled which showed she'd been there overnight. The blood flowed down onto her bare breast.

A smirked came across the familiar young mans face. The one the snuck into Brittany's dreams. He chucked before he spoke a bit softly, "Please Stop? Stupid Slayer."

"You Already Did Everything You Could Possibly Do To Me," she whined and pulled on the chains that held her. The cuffs scrapped against her wrist tearing the skin. Fresh blood spilled down her arms and she'd be left with scars after this.

Adam took in the smell of the fresh blood and licked his lips.

"Let Me Go… Please!?" begged the girl again.

Adam let out a sigh, "This Is Getting Boring, Delilah."

"I'm Boring Now?" frowned the girl as she continued the fear and panic leaving her features. She stood and the cuts the traced the outline of the cuff started to heal. She gave sigh, "It's Because Of Her Isn't It! You Don't Want Me Because You Want That Little Blond Slayer! You Use To Like Pretending And Playing With Me."

He let out a growl and denied his feelings, "No. I'm Just Going To Use Her To Kill Off The Rest Of The Summer Clan."

Delilah pouted with her whine, "Why Don't You Like Playing With Me Anymore?"

"Babe, I Enjoy Playing With You," claimed Adam as he calmed his voice, "You're A Minx."

Delilah let out a deepen sigh, "If You Say So."

"I Do," continued Adam a small smirk fixed on his face, "Delilah, I Need To Turn Her. Put Her On Our Side, Not For My Pleasure. Although She Reeks Of Innocence And May Be Quite Fun."

Delilah growled a bit as her voice sharpened and got louder, "See You Do Want Her More Then Me!"

"No, No, Dear Delilah," replied Adam as he held his smirk. He loved making her mad because she was so much more fun when she was jealous. He looked straight at her and continued, "I Want Her To Kill Her Entire Family And Most Of Her Friends. No More Summers Means No More Problems And Then The Town Can Be Ours, Luv."

A smiled appeared from Delilah's lip and she began to mock him from what he said earlier, "A Minx, A Tease, Your Accent Drives Me Crazy. Unfortunately I'm A Slayer And I'm Going To Have To Kill You."

"Stop It!" growled Adam. Before his eyes Delilah turned her hair blond and her eyes blue-green; freckles appeared as her height deceased an inch or two; as she became the image of the blonde slayer she was jealous of. She wouldn't have to feel the need for this if Adam could be happy with her; have feeling for her. Her un-dead heart didn't beat but it could be broken so very easily.

Adam stopped to look up and down Delilah's new image. He felt she had done a good job exacting everything about Brittany; but she didn't smell of innocence or cotton candy. He was ashamed he knew that she always smelled of cotton candy. He wasn't sure if it was her body wash or spray; maybe it was both. So many images appeared in his head but he shook them away as he ran a hand through his raven black hair. He was so turned on by the Image in front of him; Delilah had even seemed to match the clothes she usually wore. She choose a baby blue and white shirt with a standing devil and the brand skin paired with sweat pants that were tight enough to show she worked out and her favorite white and pink graffiti DC shoes.

Delilah almost frowned as she watched Adam become so turned on by looking at what he really wanted; but couldn't have… yet. She forced herself to smirk and add a happy tone, "You Like. What If I Add My Own Little Twist? Because These Clothes Are A Drag." With a snap of Delilah's fingers she changed into what she'd normally wear; a short black leather skirt with a red halter top and stripper like heels.

"Get Out Of That Image," demanded Adam faster then anything. He was unpleased she'd change his fantasy and he felt like snapping a limb or even her neck. He could control his anger but only to a certain amount.

Delilah frowned as she changed back to her normal dark brown hair that was slightly darker then her brown eyes and bright red lipstick self. Her voice became rough as she answered, "If You Turn Her, She Won't Be Your Sweet Little Innocent Slayer Anymore."

"I Don't Want Her," he reminded her with a low growl. She was right and he knew that, although he never thought about it that way. He could keep her chained up and only his… only his to see… only his to touch, if he wanted to but even he knew she'd eventually get out. What was he thinking about? He didn't want her. No. He needed her… to kill the rest of the Summers. He was going to use her and discard her like he'd done with the rest. He muttered loudly to himself, "She's Going To Be A Pawn In My Bloody Game."


	4. Surprises

**Chapter Four: Surprises**

"I'm In The Business Of Misery, Let's Take It From The Top. She's Got A Body Like An Hourglass, It's Ticking Like A Clock. It's A Matter Of Time Before We All Run Out. When I Thought He Was Mine She Caught Him By The Mouth," blared the radio as Brittany sung along word for word before stating, "I Love Paramore!"

Justin let out a smile and a small chuckle as he turned the dial on his stereo down. He knew Brittany would be pouting if he turned to face her; so he decided not to, "I Have A Surprise For You."

"A Surprise?" asked Brittany naturally curious, "What Kind Of Surprise?"

Justin held his smile as he replied, "The Kind You'll Like. Check The Visor."

Brittany looked up at the visor above her and as she lifted her hands pulling it down she half expected to see her reflection in the mirror where on countless occasions she'd done her makeup. Instead she saw a multicolored envelope for The House Of Blues. She looked at it curiously for a moment and took down the envelope. She looked it over before she bit her bottom lip softly and wondered if she should open it.

"It's Not A Trick," promised Justin who had been semi-watching her as he drove.

Brittany broke into a soft smile before she asked, "You Sure?"

"Just Open It," he gave a nod before halting at a red light; which in it's own way was unusual because Justin would usually just run it and pay off any tickets he rarely got in the mail.

Brittany lifted the flap of the envelope slowly making sure nothing popped out; then she placed her index finger and thumb in between the pieces and pulled out three tickets to a Paramore concert that was just a few days away. She gasped immediately as her heart skipped a beat and excitement fulfilling her. She loved Paramore. It was one of her favorite bands and she was really surprised that Justin remember that detail. Shock began to set in but only latest a moment before the excitement took control. She couldn't help but jump around in her seat a couple of times before turning to him and thanking him, "Oh My Goodness! You're The Greatest!"

"I Know," said the smiling Justin. He watched his best friend jump around like an idiot as the light turned green and he started to go; but he didn't speed. He watched as Brittany started to calm down and stare at the three tickets quite confused.

Brittany took a moment to pause and over look the three tickets before turning to look at him and questioned, "Why Are There Three Tickets?"

"I Thought You Could Ask Your Friend Melissa?" asked Justin with a mere pout on his features that took Brittany straight back to staring at his sexy snake bites.

"Sure," nodded Brittany although she wanted to say _'No, Let It Just Be The Two Of Us'_. She looked down at the tickets, at the one that was meant for her best friend Melissa. Her best friend was much prettier then her but that was only her opinion; most people said Melissa was the pretty brunette and Brittany was the pretty blond of the school. Together they were the hottest crime fighting duel since Batman and Robin; well demon fighting.

"Thanks," replied Justin. His smile grew to a grin unlike Brittany's who had grown to a frown with a quick sigh and turned up the music to drown out her thoughts.

"Whoa, I Never Meant To Brag But I Got Him Where I Want Him Now. Whoa, It Was Never My Intention To Brag; To Steal It All Away From You Now. But God Does It Feel So Good Cause I Got Him Where I Want Him Now And If You Could Then You Know You Would Cause…."

-----

Delilah looked in the mirror; fixing her dark hair with a fuchsia colored bow. She liked looking like a little emo-scene girl when she went out in public to fit in, because of the type of guys it attracted. The guys that think they are vampires or the ones that think they're really bad ass. They'd be scared when she got them home to play with. As a chuckle managed it's way out of her lips as her evil thoughts got a bit worse. Images of past conquests played themselves over and over. With that a pleasurable smirk played over the edges of a deepened smile and she thought, _'Chains, Cuffs, Whips, Scream For Me Baby.' _

"Baby, Baby, Baby, Oh Edith! The Stars Shall Disappear And With Black Sky Will Rain Blood! Puppies, Puppies… Everywhere…" spoke a dark haired women with pale skin. Her blue eyes staring wildly into her porcelain dolls; studying every feature among her painted face.

"God, Dru, Do You Ever Shut The Fuck Up?" asked the irritated Delilah. She was trying to put on her black liquid eyeliner to make cat eyes; but was failing due to her lack of attention on the matter.

Dru glared at Delilah's non reflection in the mirror before she harshly responded, "You Don't Know Who Your Messing With Little Girl! I Could Tear Your Eye Balls Out And Feed Them To Miss Edith! Your Pretty Little Br…"

"Dru, Luv," interrupted Khaine. His voice demanding attention at once, "I Think That's Enough. You Shouldn't Talk To Your Great-Sire That Way Minx."

"Minx," muttered Delilah with a slight glare and anger in her voice, "She's Not My Sire, You Are. She's Not Your Sire Either!"

"You Little…" started again Khaine interrupted, "How Dare You Say That! I Wouldn't Be A Full Breed If She Didn't See My Potential!"

"Oh, Boo-Hoo Whore!" exclaimed Delilah looking towards hissed as she glared, walking around the room in a circle as her eyes remained on Delilah. It was similar to a vulcher circling it's prey in the sky above; only this time Delilah was the prey.

"Enough!" growled Khaine. He went after Delilah. His hands met her neck and before she even realized it or had time to react, he had her pinned up against the wall. Her feet about a half a foot above the old wooden floor; She wished she could become longer. Her feet were scrapping against the freshly painted green wall as she began to kick. Delilah began to choke as she gasped for un-needed air, which caused Khaine to grip her even harder then he had before. He overheard Dru chuckling in the background and was glad he was amusing someone because he didn't feel amused. He looked at Delilah as her eyes were wide with fear. He stated, "I Wouldn't Be Immortal If It Wasn't For Her. I Know I Was Already A Vampire, Son Of Dracula Himself. I Was Still Half Mortal, With The Strength Of A Vampire, But I Needed To Become Immortal. Become Like My Father. I Gave Up My Reflection And Sunlight But You Have No Right To Talk To Her That Way, Slut."

"Sorry," Delilah muttered through her choke hold the best she could manage. _'I've Been In Choke Holds By Vampires Before, But They Never Hurt That Much Or Were That Strong,' _she thought through her shudder. He was by far more then just a normal vampire, which she always knew, but never understood how much. The son of Dracula himself, was that suppose to be some kind of joke? With that Khaine dropped her down and immediately she put her hand to her neck to make sure it was still there. She took a deep breath of fresh air before she thought again, _'Slut! He Called Me A Slut!'_

"I'm Going Out!" snarled Khaine as he headed towards the door to Mansion. It was barely starting to get dark outside and turn into evening, but he didn't care, he just had to get out of this place.

-----

Justin pulled into his driveway with a grin upon his Pierre-like face and as he opened the door to get out of his car; Brittany could only grin and bear what she was really feeling.

"Are You Getting Out?" called Justin after her, "Or Are You Going To Sleep In There All Night?"

Brittany only frowned looking towards the back seat remembering how she almost kissed him during a drive in movie once. She would have probably gone through with it if Justin hadn't mentioned all his conquests he brought back there; not to mention what they'd done.

"Well?" asked Justin with a confused look placed on his face.

As cute as Justin looked confused, Brittany couldn't just not respond. She took a deep breath before replying, "Yeah, Sorry."

With that the blonde opened the passenger door, locked the door, got out, and shut it. Four things that seemed to take to long when all she wanted to do was run home… which by the way was only next door.

"I'll See You Later? Tell Me What Melissa Says?" asked Justin.

Brittany put on a the best fake smile she could retrieve in such a short moment before she responded, "Oh Yeah. For Sure Just!"

"I'm Still The Greatest?" smiled Justin with his playful voice.

Brittany nodded, "Always."

"Later," chuckled Justin as he headed for his door.

Brittany bite her bottom lip; binder in hand she walked through the grass to her house. Swish, swish was all she hear behind her but a chill lingered up her spine and she took a quick look around to see… nothing. She sighed, she could really use a live punching bag right about now but instead Brittany slammed the door as she walked into her home. She locked it hoping her mom didn't hear her; she didn't mean to slam the door but sometimes her emotions got the best of her. Tears began to spring from the corner of her eyes and she tried her best to blink them away; however it was just to much. She turned running up the stairs, through her bedroom door, shutting it quietly behind her before she fell against it. The tears covered her face as she lost control of handling her emotions. _'He Doesn't Like Me. Who Was I Kidding, No One Does,'_ thought Brittany sliding down the door so her knees hit her chest. She dropped her binder and held her knees. As she drowned in her tears, she did in her thoughts, _'How Could I Be So Stupid? What Kind Of An Idiot Are You?'_

"A Stupid Horrible Idiot!," yelled Brittany before she winced at her own words. _'The Truth Hurts,'_ she reminded herself before she muttered, "Maybe I'm Not Pretty Enough… Or Good Enough."

'_Of Course You Are Luv,' _mimicked in her head.

She looked around the room. She saw nothing. She was sure nothing spoke… just inside her head. She gave her head a good shake hoping it would shake out all of her feelings and horrible thoughts.

'_Surprise!' _mimicked in her head again as she became more frighten, looking hectically around her room before hearing it again, _'Luv, Don't Be Scared.' _

"Am I Going Crazy?" asked Brittany to her lonely and dim lit room. Her eyes continued to examine the four baby blue walls around her. She saw nothing and with that she sighed, "Of Course I'm Crazy, I'm Talking To Myself And Hearing Voices.. That's A Durr Moment!"

'_I'll Be Seeing You Later.'_


	5. Surprises: Part Two

**Chapter 5: Surpises Part 2**

Skin on skin, moan then a growl, fingers touching not to mention connecting into each others, light kisses trailing down her face causing her to move her head to the right so more kisses could trail down her neck and onto her cleavage. Brittany made a pleasantly surprised and happy noise through her sleep. Her extremely naughty dream was causing her body to get goose bumps along her skin.

"Your So Sweet," whispered a male voice through her head as if he was by her ear; then he lightly starting sucking on her ear lope; which caused Brittany to shift her body. As she moved so her hand would trail down his arm; she felt his muscles. Before she knew it her lips met his. They kissed; smooth and passionate. He wanted it more then her and she could feel it. She knew how much he wanted her; maybe even needed her. It turned her on so much that she couldn't help pressed her hips up against him. As he pulled away …

"Ouch," muttered Brittany as her eyes fluttered open. Her hand immediately went to the pain; a scratch on the inside of her bottom lip. She could taste her own blood and made a face before she looked around her room that was only lit by the open window. She didn't leave the window open.

-----

Khaine held his breath as he leaned on the tree that he decided to hide behind because he was also hidden by the shadows the tree leaked over the ground. He couldn't believe that he was almost caught by his little blond love interest of a slayer. He had gotten so wrapped up in the victim; he didn't even go for the kill. He cursed himself under his breath before realizing he could still taste the tiny bit of blood that remained on his fang. She tasted as sweet as she smelled; Slayers blood usually did. This blood however contained innocence, which only made the blood sweeter. After a moment it had become a bit tart and out of confusion he muttered, "She's One Of Us? Part Of Us?"

-----

Brittany gazed out her window, still shaken. Her goose bumps became chilled as she shook. Her baby blue-green eyes overlooking her shadow filled backyard. _'He's Out There,'_ She thought to herself and tightened the grip on her stake; which she has painted black. She had mixed holy water in the paint to give it a little more of that killer ooophah.

She took a second to debate if she should close the window and stay inside or go out after him.

"What Would Mom Want Me To Do?" she asked herself in a low mutter before answering herself, "Stay Inside And Get Her."

She looked out of the window once more. She sighed before asking herself quietly, "What Would Buffy Summers, The Great And Fierce Vampire Slayer, Do?…."

-----

"What's Taking Her So Long To Shut The Fuckin' Window?" he asked himself in his own mutter. He stayed pinned to the tree waiting for an opportunity to run. He could feel her eyes still on the backyard; on the tree where he was hiding. He started feeling trapped and getting impatient. He could hear her muttering but was to busy concentrating on getting out and not what she was saying. Once again he muttered, "Close The Window, Runt."

-----

"Go After The Bad Guy…," answered Brittany as she looked straight at the tree in her backyard; hearing a muttering near it. She sat on the window, scooting out onto a part of the roof. She immediately got cold as the breeze of the night caught her bare legs. She frowned remembering she was still in her pajamas that consisted of baby blue silky Thumper shorts and a matching tank top. She continued to scoot until her legs were hanging off the edge of the roof and soon enough after, her finger tips traced the edge of the roof line. She took a deep breath looking at her the distance of her fall. She debated once again if she should risk a major injury; maybe even possible death; but once again Buffy Summers, The Great And Fierce Vampire Slayer, decided for her. She closed her eyes; keeping them tightly shut as she pushed herself off of the roof.

-----

_Thud._

_'What Was That?'_ thought Khaine curiously,_ 'She Didn't.'_

He looked around the tree trunk immediately; scooping out the situation. He saw her; her knees had hit the ground first and she'd fallen face first after that. He couldn't see if she was hurt in anyway but knew she was biting her tongue to hold back from cursing. He couldn't help but chuckle as he stepped out from his hiding place; the shadows.

"I Have So Many Things To Say To That Luv," smirked Khaine. His eyes stayed fixed on her.

Brittany looked up and started to say "Like Wha…" before she realized he was the man in her dreams.

"Did You Fall From Heaven? Or Just Your Window Like A Blunt Idiot?" replied Khaine.

Brittany gripped her stake; getting up and facing him. She was a bit confused and shocked to see her dream come to life but she couldn't let her feelings distract her from what she wanted… him as dust.

Khaine slipped a smirk onto his features.

"Your So Dus.." started Brittany before getting interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Is Brittany and her boyfriend having a fight?" asked another male voice from over the wooden fence that split the houses away from each other. His curly brown hair and matching brown eyes could be seen gazing over the top of the fence. He gave an unseen half smirk before adding on, "Wait, When Did You Get A Boyfriend?"

"He's Not My Boyfriend!," shrieked Brittany at her noisy neighbor. Brittany cheeks had started to turn pink as a hint of red flustered into her cheeks. She was always embarrassed when it came to questions about boy, mainly about boys being with her. She never had a boyfriend before and did this attractive vampire give her… her first kiss? _'No,'_ she thought to herself, _'He Couldn't Have.'_

Khaines over used famous smirk soon fell from his features. How could she react like that? How could she deny him anything? He was getting even more frustrated with every shade darker her cheeks turned. She was embarrassed by him or at least that's what he thought.

Chris grinned a bit before he chuckled with his reply, "You Could Have Fooled Me."

"What's That Suppose To Mean?" asked Brittany as her tone of voice turned from shy and sweet to angry.

Chris completely ignored Brittany's question. His gaze had fallen on the stranger in the Summers backyard. He lifted up more so his smile wasn't covered by the fencing. He then went on to state, "He's Not Bad Looking Either."

"What? You Think I Can't Get A Good Looking Guy?!" blurted out Brittany before she even realized what she said. She maintained her huffy and annoyed attitude towards Chris.

"So He Is Your Boyfriend?!" exclaimed Chris, his matter of fact tone became more prompt as he continued to speak, "I Knew It!"

"Oh.. No…" started Brittany as she began to stumble over her words. Her cheeks flushed into a deeper pink that almost turned into maroon color.

Chris couldn't help but chuckle, his attention had turned back to Brittany now. He couldn't help but find this whole situation funny. He managed to make another statement through his chuckles, "Don't Get Mad Because You Got Caught."

Brittany eyes remained looking up at Chris. She was already starting to tremble because she was cold, but now added on the stress that she was embarrassed. Brittany began to explain, "You Didn't Catch Me…"

"Yes I Did," replied Chris, cutting off Brittany once again.

"No, You Didn't…"

This time another voice cut Brittany off and asked, "What Are You Doing Outside?"

Brittany had jumped not expecting to hear the familiar voice. The voice sounded a bit confused and also a bit upset. '_Just How Mothers Voices Are Suppose To Sound,'_ thought Brittany. Her eyes looked at Buffy and she began to stammer out an explanation, "He… A Vampire… He Was In My…"

"I'll Be Going Now," said Chris, giving another smile before hopping down onto the ground from whatever he was standing on. Brittany heard the thud of his feet then the footsteps that lead Chris back into his house.

"He… Who… Vampire?" asked Buffy, the features of her face now held a confused expression.

"Him," explained Brittany, turning towards where she knew her opponent was. Her blue-green eyes however fell on nothing… not him. She shook her head in disbelief and muttered, "He's Gone."


End file.
